cdrzillafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of stupid fan theories about the MonsterVerse
On this page you will find all of the utterly retarded theories created by moronic Godzilla fans about the MonsterVerse. If there's one that's not on this page that you know of, add it to this page. Theories about Godzilla (2014) The Godzilla in the film is Minilla from the Showa era. # The Godzilla in the film is Godzilla Junior from the Heisei Era. # The film is connected to previous Toho films # The Male MUTO is Rodan # The Male MUTO is Mothra # The Male MUTO is Gigan # Bagan will be in the film. # "IS CLOVERFIELD THE BABY MUTOS?" # "Is G14 Reincarnated Joe?""What if # The surviving baby godzilla in 98 became legendary godzilla so that means godzilla 98 is Godzilla 2014 mom! O: Theories about Kong: Skull Island. * (insert Toho kaiju that Legendary has not announced they have the rights to here) will be in the film. * There are multiple Kongs in the film. * The new kaiju, Mother Longlegs, is Kumonga. * The Mire Squid is the Giant Octopus from King Kong vs. Godzilla. * Ebirah will be in the film * "Is Rodan dead on Skull Island?" * "Mothra confirmed in Skull Island?" * "Is Kong taller than Godzilla?" * Spore Mantis is a Mothra Larvae. * Skull Crawlers are Rodan's babies. * This fucking shit Theories about Godzilla: King of The Monsters After the release of Godzilla (2014) * Mothra is the queen of the MUTOs and will lead an army of male MUTOs. * Any Kaiju besides Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, and King Ghidorah will be appearing in the film. * Mothra will be the main villain. * Rodan will team up with King Ghidorah. * Bagan will be in the film. After the release of Kong: Skull Island # The Skullcrawlers will fuse into King Ghidorah. # Skullcrawlers are supposedly the larval stage for the Mutos. # the Skullcrawlers are Proto-Rodans. # The Legendary Godzilla is Junior because Rodan is in the film. # Godzilla will receive a major redesign. Theories about Godzilla vs. Kong * Godzilla and Kong will team up against Shin Godzilla and Destoroyah, who will then fuse to become Bagan. * Kongzilla will appear in the film. * Destoroyah will appear in the film. ** Destoroyah being a muto crab hybrid created by a mad doctor. ** Destoroyah will be a Shinomura hybrid....somehow. * Mechagodzilla will appear or the ending will allude to Mechagodzilla. * Mothra will appear with Kong and Godzilla. Miscellaneous * The very existence of Godzilla 3. * Legendary is going to use (insert Toho monster here). * the Skullcrawler's are supposedly the larval stage for the MUTOs. * The MonsterVerse Godzilla is the "real" Godzilla. Or he's the most realistic Godzilla or something dumb like that. * Gigan being Reincarnated Muto created by Russia or North Korea﻿, or appearing at all. Category:Idiocy Category:Theories Category:Fandoms Category:Godzilla Category:Morons Category:Then we have this idiot right here Category:Mass stupidity Category:Lists